The Possessive Pharaoh
by yaminakathy
Summary: Parings: YamixYugi..eventually, maybe some others Contains oc's... to find out more. read the fic. No flames plz. Angst in some parts but not all. Gore in chp 10. Chap 1,2,and 4 redone Fin
1. Default Chapter

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED, THE STORY NOW IS A TINY BIT DIFFERENT THEN BEFORE.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Okay, YES I am starting ANOTHER story.

Yes Oc's well be in this story.

YES, This is a shonen-ai fic.

Key

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Ekko, as a small figure could be packing away stuff into a bag on the side of a camel.

The small figure had tri color hair and wide amnesty eyes, they had just put away there last of their belongs, there previous belongs already bent sent to there new home.

" Are you okay Yugi?" an elder as he had dark graying hair with a bandanna with purple eyes he was know to many as grampa.

" Yeah gramp, I am okay, its just its hard t believe we are leaving that game shop," Yugi said with a hint of sadness in his voice. The game shop had been Yugi's home for as long as he remembered.

' And going to some new land where I will not have any friends' Yugi thought to himself.

" That may be true, but we will open another one in our location," the elder reply as he got onto his camel as he waved one final good bye to the games shop.

'Hopefully life will be much better' Yugi thought to himself as he took one more look at his old home before he to got on his camel.

The camel trotted off to the distance where nothing but sand could be seen.

They after about two days the group reached a well where Yugi's grandfather started to look around like he was looking for some one.

Yugi looked at his grampa with confusion, as it was as if he's grampa was looking for someone.

" Grampa? What are you doing?" Yugi finally asked

" Well, Yugi, we are suppose to meat some on here," Solomon replied.

As a girl about Yugi's age appeared with wide pink eyes with dark skin and short bangs hair that fell around her shoulders wearing some golden jewelry around her wrist her neck and one around her waist with a light one piece light tunic that was separated from the golden waist belt. " Sorry si- Oh my pharaoh I didn't know you where here" The girl said as she bowed and then resumed her position she had earlier. " I thought you where at-. " But how-" The girl said confused.

Solomon laughs at the girl's confusion. " Miss. Are you Kathy? The one we are meant to meet up with?"

" Yes sir, I am" the girl replied.

' Pharaoh, they still have a pharaoh in where we are going,' Yugi thought to himself.

" Just call me grampa, and this is my grandson Yugi"

" Nice to me you Yugi and grampa" Kathy said as she held out her hand to welcome them.

"Nice to met you" Yugi said as she shook her hand while giving a laugh.

Kathy then began to look a bit uncomfortable.

" Umm Kathy everything is ready alright?"

" Oh I am sorry Mr.- err grampa, there was a slight problem and it wont be ready for another three days but don't worry the pharaoh has seen to that all of your stuff is taken care of and guarded," Kathy said.

" Okay," Solomon replied.

" Um Kathy, what is it like where you live?" Yugi asked hoping there would be something fun or different to do, also there something else was on Yugi's mind was how close is this girl to the pharaoh.

" I'll explain on the way," Kathy said as she lead them to a near by tree where some horses that where waiting.

"HORSES?" Yugi said in awe.

" Yep, sure they can't handle long journeys like camels but you get to your destination quicker.

TBC

Okay so it was a very slow and rushed start and possible you are all wondering what's going on? It will pick up as I write more. I am also sorry that it was so short. I will try to write more next time also I will try to explain more next chapter. Well till I update again and I may come back and edit this chapter.


	2. Q&A

This Chapter has been changed.

Please note the only thing that has been changed for those who have read the old version, this no longer takes place in the present/past, but in the past.

Okay well here is the next chapter of the possessive pharaoh. I realized I forgot a few things and I would explain them either in the story or in the end. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

The trio where about to climb up on their horses when a thought had crossed Yugi's mind. " What about our stuff?" Yugi asked Turing his head to the site of Kathy holding the horse for his grampa to get on.

"The camels are coming with us, we are not leaving them behind."

Kathy then walked up to Yugi to se if he need a hand to get up on the horse.

"Oh, wont that be hard taking the camels with us while riding on horses?" was all that yugi said as he got on the dark brown horse.

Kathy shook her head and let out a deep sigh. " Full of questions aren't we, I'll answer them as we ride, " Kathy said as she went back and tied on some ropes to the camels. And hoped on to her horse, with a click of their shoes the horses began to trot off.

"See the camels will stay behind us, they are attached to these ropes here," Kathy said holding up the ropes.

"There are a lot of fun things to do here paining sculpting, swimming and such." Kathy said with wavering emotion. It was kind of obvious she preferred the old way to the new way.

'So the only difference is this town has a pharaoh, oh what fun," But Yugi could help but feel a tad miserable that he left behind so much. The surroundings all looked the same sand everywhere. But as Yugi looked towards Kathy's sidebag he noticed a few extras like water containers and provisions.

Suddenly Kathy's horses stop and she trotted around them. " The sun rises higher now and we must take care" Kathy said, Solomon, understood this as he put on his hat. 'Oh so that's why grampa wanted me to wear that' Yugi thought as he mange to but the hat over his tri color hair. ' Man I am thirst'

Almost as Kathy read his mind she took out two canteens from their place on her horse." Drink up, young one" Kathy said on accident as she gave yugi the canteen.

" I am older then you, how old are you anyway 12?" Yugi asked looking at the Kathy. As he noticed like when she was at the well she had the same accursed features that made her look younger.

Kathy eyes narrowed. " For your information I am 16" Kathy said angrily as they continued to rid, the approaching city seen off in the distance.

" I am 16 too," Yugi said as a pin of guilt went through him.

" Sorry for calling you young one, but hmm, you might hear that a lot more form someone else, that you must never anger," Kathy said solemnly.

Yugi's grampa smiles as he watch the two converse finding that even thought they had different ways of life they also had some things in common. They finally approached the city that was to be Yugi's and Yugi's grampa new home town.

The house where built in the same fashion as in the bast, materials from the earth, they road through the town. The entire town people bowing to them. ' Why are they bowing to us?' Yugi thought to himself. As they rode deeper into the city the pharaoh's palace could be seen. Its was a way off from the where Yugi and his grampa where going to stay, as they past a row of housing and shops. They came to a nicely done building that had people add some touches to it.

" That will be your shop si- grampa," Kathy said as he pasted it.

Yugi had noticed it had to doors obviously one would be the home and the other would be the game shop.

" So if there still working on it where are we staying and where out stuff?"

"Kathy let out a deep sight as she turned the horse around " you are to be guest of the pharaoh I just wanted to show you where your shop was.

" Its nicely located" Yugi's grampa said. Where they lived was about two rows of house away from the pharaoh place. It was a short while till they reached the place gates.

" Who goes there?" a guard asked.

" Kathy and the pharaohs special guest" Kathy said with a new tone in her voice, one of elegance and authority as the guard looked upon her.

" Good one through your-"

" Thank you" Kathy said as she and Yugi and his grampa pasted the guard and as soon as they passed they where of the horses as servants came to put them away.

" What was he about to call you?" Yugi asked.

" I don't want to talk about it right now," Kathy said as she began to guide them to the entrance of the palace. The actually inside

" It's so big," Yugi said in awe as he notices the lush garden and how big it is. 'How could this be in the dessert?' Yugi thought to himself. They soon approached that actually place with the golden doors open as the entered a hallway filled with golden pillars. The enter a corridor that lead to a big room, and upon the throne sat a taller, darker tanner version of Yugi.

Kathy went to a bow. " My pharaoh, your guest have arrived,"

Tbc.

Well I hope you weren't confused by the lay out of the town. Next chapter I give more details on it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update again soon.


	3. Enjoy your stay here

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 3

"My pharaoh, your guest have arrived," Kathy said as Yugi and his grandpa entered the room.

Yugi looked upon the room and notice for the most part it was empty. In the back of the room at a throne for the queen and a bigger thorn for the pharaoh. Upon the golden throne.

The pharaoh, or as people close to him call him Atemu sat on his throne regal like, as he looked down upon the newcomers, the boy that looked like him immediately intrigued him. Atemu picked himself off his throne as he walked towns the newcomers.

His voice was powerful and regal like, now that he was out of the shadows, Yugi eyes widen, the pharaoh looked like him, well almost. The pharaoh had a dark skin tone, to match the environment, piercing crimson eyes that also shined like rubies, his hair was tri colored and spiked up and had more yellow streaks then Yugi's did.

"Welcome to my land, I'm sorry that your housing and shop aren't yet fully ready for you, Till it is done you shall be guest in the palace," atemu said with a smirk

Yugi was in puzzlement as he heard they would be staying near the place till the stuff was done but not IN the palace.

" We don't want to intrude you highness," Yugi said polielty

"Don't worry little one, there is more then enough space, Kathy shall show you to your courtiers then report back to me," Atemu said

Kathy nodded her head as she led the group out of the room and into a hallway of golden pillars

Yugi stared around in awe at how regal the whole place was. It was no wonder it seemed they had arrived at their rooms so fast.

" The pharaoh has given you each one of his best rooms, " Kathy said as they arrived at two doors next to eachother, from out side the rooms would seem small but once the doors where open it to show two huge rooms on the wall that separated them was a door so people could go back and forth.

This shocked Yugi in awe so much he missed Kathy going over where stuff was and what was allowed not allowed and etc. Yugi finally came out of his awe trance as Kathy departed.

With that the doors where closed and Yugi had heard the small hint of laughter and it was coming from his grampa.

"Grampa what are you laughing at?" Yugi asked

"Yugi did you hear anything Kathy said?" his grampa asked

Yugi looked downward he hadn't heard a single word the girl had said.

Yugi's grandpa let out a small sigh as he went over the rules and such.

Meanwhile with the pharaoh

Atemu was still in the throne room, waiting for the young girl to report back. He was deep in thought as he thought over the boy that looked strangely like him.

The sound of light footsteps soon filled his ears as Kathy entered the room.

"Atemu, you wished for me to come back," Kathy said like she was talking to a fiend

"Yes, Kathy, that boy who looks like me," Atemu began

"Yugi?" Kathy asked interrupting Atemu

"Yes, this Yugi he intrigues me, and I wish for him not to leave the place when his home is done he s to stay here," Atemu said l with a hint of possessiveness.

" But Atemu," Kathy began.

"No but Atemu me hikari of my sister, you'll do as you are told or else," Yami said sternly causing Kathy to flinch

"Yes Atemu," Kathy said as she left the throne room. ' I hate when he calls me that' Kathy thought to herself.

Meanwhile with Atemu

'Yes, this Yugi boy will be mine in good time,' Atemu thought to himself as he retired to his bedroom.

Tbc.

Sorry this wasn't done sooner but I had to retype the whole chapter. How is it? Well till I update again.


	4. Reality

Very little of this chapter has been changed

Wow, 9 reviews for a single chapter. Okay sorry for the wait. I will try to go back when I update over the weekend. Okay enough talking now I know you want to read the story.

Chp 4

Reality

The morning light of the sun began its journey over the sands of Egypt as it had done over the centuries, to some it was an alarm clock but to other it was an annoyance.

Yugi was sleeping in a big soft bed with silk covers and had the comfortable down pillows to cushion his head. 'Why oh why does this room have to be facing into the sunrise' Yugi thought to himself as he turned over covering his face with the pillow in the covers in an attempt to get more sleep. But his hopes where dashed as the sound of the door opening alerted him to someone entering in 'his' room. Thinking it was his grandpa he simply said "LET ME SLEEP PLEASE! IT'S TOO EARLY"

" Well you must get up," a female voice said, which surprised Yugi as he jolted out up in bed. The covers fell off Yugi's upper body. With out the covers it was clear to see Yugi was wearing nothing on his top half as his lowers where still covered by the covers. " What are you doing here!" Yugi yelled.

" I've come to wake you up, you must get dressed you and Mr.-. Grandpa are to eat with the pharaoh this morning, now I'll leave you to get dress as soon as you're out of bed," Kathy said waiting for Yugi to get up. Yugi took this time to examine the type of clothing Kathy had worn today. Kathy was wearing a simple light purple dress like tunic.

Yugi seeing this girl wasn't going anywhere placed both feet of the bed' I'm so glad I deiced to wear pants to bed' yugi thought to himself

" Good I shall leave you now,

When you are ready to go I be waiting outside your door," Kathy said as sure turned and exited the room.

' What is her deal' yugi thought to himself as he looked for something nice to wear, he looked in the wardrobe that he had put his stuff in last night and notice, a light blue tunic that went with a shient.

Yugi looked at it strangely it seemed to make of really fine clothing (1)

, But it seemed so wear to a shient. ' But I guess I should wear this, or at less just for morning meal but it's really bugging me how in the world did this get in here if it wasn't their last night.'

After much time, Yugi had put on the outfit and had left the room and met up with Kathy who was standing up against the opposite door that he had open. She gave Yugi a smile " I see you found the outfit I left well enough," Kathy said as she began to walk Yugi down to the dinning area.

" When did you put this there?" yugi asked a lil peeved and pointing to his outfit.

" The pharaoh wanted me too, Yugi simple as that," Kathy said in a simple reply.

" Yugi frowned, what are you to the pharaoh anyway, are you his servant or something" A Yugi asked hopping to get some answers.

Kathy stops and let out a sigh. " Here we are, the dining room," Kathy said simple and intentionally ignoring Yugi's question.

The pharaoh was already sitting down at the table, Kathy flowed by Yugi gave a bow before entering, Yugi was told to sit on the right side of the Pharaoh and for Kathy to set on the right side of Yugi.

" Hello, lil one did you sleep well last night?" Atemu asked with deep caring.

" Yes I did pharaoh," Yugi replied.

Atemu let out a small smile, " Little one you don't have to call me pharaoh, just call me Atemu.

" Yes Atemu," Yugi replied.

Soon after breakfast was brought in, it consented of lots of fruit and fine meats and juice. The food had made Yugi's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. This caused Atemu and Kathy to laugh lightly.

Inwardly Atemu was grin to himself; he would defiantly be enjoying this boy's presence in the palace.

" Little one, would you like, later on to take a walk with me in the garden?" Atemu asked.

Yugi not knowing what he was going to do this day anyway said the only word he could " yes".

Atemu let out a small smile grin. 'Perfect, this is when I will make you mine,' Atemu thought to himself, as the group went on eating. It was only a lil ways in when yugi noticed that his grandpa wasn't here.

"Atemu? Do you know where my grandpa is?" yugi asked politely

" You grandfather has gone down to check on the your housing, he should be back about mid day or later" Atemu said s they continued to eat there morning meal.

TBC.

I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm really sorry for the wait; I will try to have another chp out this weekend. Well till I update again.

(1) What I mean is finer material then he was use too


	5. A trip in the garden and an enemy reveal...

__

I want to thank Pharaoh Atemu who gave me a few lines to help me be inspired for Atemu's possessiveness, half this chapter is about Atemu and Yugi, its seems Bakura was made his way into the story some how. Oh yeah I forgot to mention Atemu is 17 and Bakura is 17 year's old in this fic.

A trip in the garden and an enemy revealed

  
It had been a short while after the group had eaten their breakfast as Atemu had given orders that Kathy was free for the day; meaning that Atemu didn't have to worry about having h is time with Yugi being interrupted.

Atemu and Yugi sat on a bench next to each other in the garden, over looking the luscious fish pond.

The garden had a dirt path and surrounding the path was grass, and sprouting out from the ground to produce shade were numerous types of trees, shrubs, and flowers that were growing as it gave the person a feeling that they had set foot in a whole new world.

Yugi was in complete shock by this, it was just so amazing.

Atemu gazed upon his new eye candy, a gift directly from the gods as he smirked; along with his glittering crimson eyes as he poked fun at his jewel.

"Yugi, you are welcome to visit the garden anytime you want, that is if you stay here and live with me."

Yugi eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the thought, he could live here with the pharaoh, and visit the wonderful garden or, he could stay with his grandfather away from the palace and the garden and see nothing but the dry arid desert, and nothing but a life of hard times.

' I can't choose; something is telling me that there is more then the pharaoh wants then what he is telling, and I have a feeling it's me.' Yugi thought to himself as Atemu still was staring at him.

There was a brief silence between them.

" What is your answer?" Atemu asked as he hoped to gain a the teen's approval.

' I can't choose like this between my grandfather and this pharaoh I met yesterday even though he's hot.. Wait did I just say hot, but he also so sexy. . Bad Yugi don't think that.' He thought to himself.

"I will take your silence as a yes, my dear little one you as you shall enjoy living here with me, I know I will enjoy your company here." Atemu said as he smirked at h is jewel.

Yugi stood up in a fury. " You can't do that Atemu! You can't make a choice like that for m." He yelled angrily.

Atemu stood up and leaned over, grasping Yugi's wrists to prevent him from escaping him.

" Little one, the day I sat eyes on you, I knew I wasn't going to let you leave the palace, nor shall you know, under the law of the pharaoh you are to stay here in the palace." Atemu said officially.

Yugi bowed his head in defeat. Right now wasn't the time to try and get his way out of this.

" Don't look so sad Yugi, you will enjoy it her." Atemu said as he sat back down on the bench pulling Yugi to sit on his lap, as he wrapped him into a possessive embrace.

' He's doing this on purpose, he is totally strange but he's so ho-. Bad Yugi stop thinking that, but I can't help but think I might be attracted to him. It's those eyes, they draw you into their depths anyway. But this guy needs to learn a lesson of not to force people to do things.' yugi thought to himself, as he heard Atemu voice softly near his ear.

" So little one, tell me about yourself."

' I could listen to his angelic voice all day, and know I get to, because he's staying even though I am forcing him to.' Atemu thought to himself, as his eye candy began to speak with the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

Yugi talked about school and some fun stuff that he did even think that he had to explained about some of the stuff since the pharaoh had never head of these devices before.

_Meanwhile in the dungeons of the palace_

In a dark cell on a bed made of hay sat a teen of about 17 years old, the life he grew up in still using the old ways he had become a thief. Like his ancestors before him, he was strongly built. He had white hair, and sharp blues eyes; he went by the name of Bakura.

Bakura's ears twitched to the sound of the door opening that led down to where people were held prisoners.

Small footsteps made their way to his cell.

'It's about time you came." Bakura said rudely as he turned to face the person who had arrived;Kathy.

"I wish you would stop treating me like this Bakura, I'm doing the best I can." Kathy said solemnly as Bakura came closer to the bars.

Most people would have let him starve, but Kathy had always brought him food and talked to him.

Bakura rolled his eyes. " Thanks." he said short and simple as he reached for the food and began to eat it.

He stopped in the middle of his eating to look up at Kathy before sticking his hands threw the bar to stroke her face.

"Any news?" Bakura questioned.

" Depends Bakura, have you changed; are you still after the pharaoh's blood?" Kathy questioned yet joking at the same time.

"The pharaoh has to pay, he killed my brother when he was innocent, it should have been me, then awhile after I ended up in here and am only alive because of you." Bakura said with a hint of sadness.

Kathy pulled Bakura's hand away from her face and held it before letting go. "I know Bakura, I know your grief, maybe one day, you can get out of this place, and find a new place to live away from such sad memory.," Kathy said in a caring tone.

"But I must gone now Bakura, take care, I will visit you again soon." Kathy said as she took the now empty tray out of the prison area.

In his cell Bakura smirked to himself, ' Hmm, once I am out of here pharaoh, the thing you treasure the most will be taken away from you and then maybe you will learn a bit of my sorrow and heartache.'

He thought bitterly as he laid back down on his hay bed, mapping out his plan, the best he could, after all he had spent almost 6 years in the prison. For his last crime and was only lucky to some extent but he wasn't. But in those six years he had seen many changes, and time shifts of the guards, enough that soon, he could put his plan into action, but he needed one more piece to finish his plan, what did the current pharaoh value the most?

Tbc

Hope you all enjoyed this update. Thanks for all the reviews. Well till I update again.


	6. Plans and explanations

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

this chapter is dedicated to all my readers.

Chapter 6  
Plans and explanations

A few hours later as the sun was heating high noon, over the palace, Atemu sadly had to leave yugi and attend to business.

' I thought he would never leave, I hate him, how dare he give me no choice to stay or leave. He will pay' yugi thought to himself as he exited the lushes garden and made his way back in to the cool palace, and retraced the steps from the dinning room to that of his room.

Yugi room had changed somewhat them how he left if early in the morning, his bed was made and the rest of his stuff had arrived.  
' When did this happen?' yugi thought to himself as he seated himself on the soft silk covers of his bed.

" WHY!" yugi yelled out for no apparent reason. A lot was on his mind, so much had happen in such a short time and unknown to him more was about to happen, something that would changed his life and confuse him even more.

Yugi had not time to think as the doors for his grandpa side of the room opened up.

" Grandpa?" yugi asked not so sure after his morning wake up.

" Nope guess again," came the witty remark as the one name Kathy. Kathy small light and heavy footsteps entered the room to Yugi's dismay.

" Don't you have anything else to do the follow me around?" yugi said angrily sitting up. Form the very start he could tell that Kathy knew more then she let others know.

" I'm not following you, I was simply doing something Atemu asked me to do, and also making sure nothing has been taken from here, Never know when a thief might strike in these parts yugi," Kathy said solemnly

" You never answered my question this morning, I demand that you a nswer it," yugi said stubbornly

" What question? And.. Yugi your sounding like Atemu now its actually kind of funny" Kathy remarked

Yugi glanced at Kathy somewhat angrily and annoyed. " I asked what are you to the pharaoh?" yugi said repeating his question form the morning.

" I guess there is no hiding anything for you know is their yugi?" Kathy said trying to prolong having to explain the situation

" Get on with it or else" yugi said his patient wearing thin as he gripe the silk sheets tightly in his clenched up hands

" Who calm down yugi, okay I tell you" Kathy said with a deep sight. " I'm the same type of prisoner like you more or less, do you wonder why we reflect most of the old ways as you call them yugi?"

" Why?" yugi asked somewhat intrigued, his curiosity defiantly getting the better of him.

" It's because we don't really leave this are and the few that cant actually find this place are welcome and stay here for the rest o f their lives, your grandpa was intrigued when he found our home and pleaded with him to keep this a secret, and for knowledgeable reason he agreed not to, but wanted to come and live among us with his grandson, and Atemu agreed, that about all I really know about why we keep to the old ways" Kathy said in hopes yugi wold back off for awhile

Yugi seemed to process the information and take it into something he will have to ask around to get more info and if he ever had the chance he would have to speak his grandfather about what was the real reason for moving here.

" So what are you to Atemu?" yugi said wanting to get the answer, a clear answer to his question.

Kathy eyes widen with fear and sadness as her pose slumped. " I'm a prisoner like you yugi as I said before, I was given a choice, sort of like you I guess it was either stay hers willingly and my love and protector would live but spend the rest of his life in jail, or I could be forced to stay and my love and protector would be killed all of this happened 10 years ago it's kind of hard to believe kids so young could think of something like that, but that is a story for another time," Kathy said as she regain her composure

" Will that be all yugi, or do you wish to father gain knowledge on why I do things?" Kathy said coming a lil annoyed

" Did you stay willingly or forced?" yugi said, his heart breaking a little but he knew not why

" Willingly to spare my love and protector, he's actually in the dudgeons still, He still has the bitterness to the royal family for killing. Well never mind and if your wonder why he wanted me to stay in the first place is simple, I look like his sister, a suppose balance, and as Atemu is to blind to see, you're his balance to the darkness so you can mind you breaking heart yugi you're the first I seen him look so lovingly and EXTRA possessively."  
Kathy said as she left yugi to ponder

' I want to see this person' yug i said vengefully as he ran out the door and persuaded Kathy to take him to the dudgeons. She had tried her hardens to resist, but yugi infamous puppy dog eyes gotten her to succumb to Yugi's will.

With Atemu

The meeting with his council member s had finally ended much to Atemu pleasure. ' They never know when to stop talking, and when you think they will stop, they keep going and running their mouths' Atemu complained in his thoughts, Atemu was brought out of his thoughts as he saw his younger sister by 5 months who came to the close relative twin, she was like a feminine version of himself but more like a darker version of Kathy. Her eyes where magenta but just as sharps as Atemu and she was the same high as him.

" My dear brother, it's since to see you again how long has it been since we talked, 1 day?" she said joking trying to lighten her brothers mood

" Very funny yamina," Atemu said sternly

" I heard about yugi, you must not approach love l ike this, he may or even has bean to hate you the way you treat him dear brother" yamina said smiling.

Atemu eyes widen briefly. "" You where spying on us!" Atemu almost yelled

" I want my brother to be happy, but not to spoil such a relation ship with you way possessive tendencies"  
Yamina said with a smile.

" Must you meddle in my affairs?"  
" I'm' your sister I want to do what's best for my brother because apparently you know not how angry you made the boy"

" And you would know how?"

" I just know brother, just think about that" yamina said as she walked off down the corridors.

In the prison/dudgeon

Bakura sat on is little bed in the cell that had become home to him, as the sounds of the door opening and footsteps had reached his ears, one of a familiar one and not so familiar.

" Women, who do you bring with you?" Bakura said some what annoyed

" As I said before Bakura I do wish for you not to call me 'women' if you must not say it with so much anger, I did what I did to spare your life you know that" Kathy said with a sight " anyway Bakura this is yugi, he wanted to see you" Kathy said as she brought yugi in the view of Bakura but yet out of his reach.

" Women, your BROUGHT be the pharaohs little brat!" Bakura said almost happily

" No," Kathy began

"I'm not a brat" yugi said angry as his wide eyes borrowed and his brows knitted into a frown/.

" He's a …guest of the pharaohs Bakura" Kathy said

Bakura face turned into a sadistic ' this 'yugi' might just be what I need to get revenge on the pharaoh' Bakura thought to himself

" What are you so happy for" yugi said noticing Bakura weird smirk  
" Well Bakura we will be leaving now," Kathy said as she pushed yugi along whispering to Bakura " Don't you dare think about killing him"  
As those words we said and after having effect on Bakura mind, yugi and Kathy had left.

" Why would little ol d me want to kill the lilt pharaoh brat wanna be? Just because the pharaoh killed my mother, father and most importantly of all my little brother who was so innocent? Then locks me away in the dudgeon for 10 years and keeps my women form me most of the day and night?" Bakura said out loud to himself

" No I wouldn't dream of killing the boy, I would think of killing him either" Bakura said as he put his hand in his straw bed he rummaged for awhile till he came across a dagger, ' no I Plan on killing the boy, I'm not dreaming for it will be a reality' Bakura thought to himself ' all I have to do is wait, tonight will be the changing of the guards if their will be any guards for awhile for it matter s not to me, a guard will bring my supper and I shall kill him and have my freedom' Bakura said as he put the dagger out of view and waited like a cat who stalks the mouse

Tbc.  
See now wasn't that a nice ecently long updates you read? I learned new words lol and for half the chapter I was amazed at how different my writing was. I'm sry if there are any spelling errors.  
When I get full time back I will edit it okay? Sry for the wait.. If i get2 reviews by sunday.I will have a new chapter out on friday or saturday i promise.


	7. Going, going, Gone

Okay like I promised since I got 3 reviews before Sunday I have a new chapter waiting for you. I hope you weren't too confused last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has read and review this story. And I really hope by now you have realized the paring of yugi and Atemu. And I am sure by now your asking where in the world has Yugi's grandfather been? Right?.. And for those of you who asked what happen to Ryou. That will be answered next chapter hopefully.

Chapter 7

Going, going, Gone

Yugi lay on his bed. Think, His grandpa had been gone all day and he wouldn't return till dinner, which yugi hoped would be soon. ' Does grandpa plan to do this everyday? Surely he wont want be to stay here, but what if?" yugi thought to himself.

" I wish I could see the sunset," yugi said out loud before standing up from his bed. " No I will go see the sunset, I think the garden is the best place I could watch it," yugi said out loud as he walked toward the garden.

The garden beauty was magnified by the begging colors of the sunset. The sky was a rainbow of colors, a type of beauty that can't be described with words.

Yugi could fell his mind easing. He was at peace for the moment, the days' twist and turns and strange happenings seemed like a distant dream that never happen.

That was until yugi felt strong arms warp them sleeves around himself. Yugi let out a sigh.

" A warning would be nice Atemu," yugi said still upset as his decision

" That would be any fun now would it yugi?" Atemu said, his voice and breath playing right next to his ear.

For some reason yugi could feel himself turning red. ' Why does this happen! I am mad at him but why is it when he's near me I don't and I get a strange feeling?' yugi thought to himself.

" Yugi did you know this is my favorite spot to watch the sunset?" Atemu said in a loving tone

" Really?" yugi asked in amazement, this pharaoh had a softer side to himself.

" You're like a puzzle," yugi muttered under his breath. Yami head was close enough to hear what yugi said.

" Oh why do you say that little one?" Atemu said and with out yugi knowing it pulling him to the ground and leaning his head against Yugi's soft hair.

" It's hard to figure you out, I think I have all the pieces but I find out there is more to you," yugi said

Atemu smirked even thought yugi could see it, but he could feel his deep chuckle.

" Little one did you really think I am some sort of heartless person? " Atemu asked

"…Not really" yugi said after finding the right words.

" Little one, I am sorry if I made you mad at me earlier today, but…I" Atemu began to say as he turned yugi around and looked him in the eye.

" Atemu what's wrong?" yugi asked curiously

" Yugi, do you have you ever loved someone but was afraid to tell them?"

Before yugi could answer Atemu looked away a tinge of red showing in his face.

' was-was he going to ask what I think he was going to ask! that would explain things.. Better' yugi thought to himself.

Meanwhile with Bakura

' Just a little longer' Bakura thought to himself as he heard a door unlocked and the sounds of a palace guard coming towards his cell.

"Bakura smirked as the guard was in front of the cell.

" Here you lazy bum," the guard said. Holding out a small meager sandwich to the thief.

Bakura reached out for the hand the held the sandwich and grasped the guards wrist bring the guard close to him and took the dagger that was hidden behind his back he stabbed the guard. The guard slump against the cage and Bakura took his keys.

And unlocked the cage. As he stepped out he placed the dagger he had back behind his back.

" Now dawns the day of my revenge." Bakura said calmly as he took the guards clothing and put them on and pushed the guard's dead body into his cleaned began to walk towards the exit.

The guard at the exit noticed something strange about the guard that returned from feeding the thief. Bakura fisted up the front of the other guard's shirt.

' I want my revenge to be a challenge' " tell the pharaoh he's days are numbered," Bakura, said and before he let the guard gone cut the guards faced and liked the blood of his dagger.

" Let the fun began"

Bakura took great action as he heard screams of fear of his escaped. Bakura felt happy that his escaped cased so much fear.

Back with Atemu and yugi.

Yugi was resting against Atemu when the guards came. " My pharaoh it's not safe for you to be out here, Bakura has escaped!"

In Yugi's mind heard ' Bakura has escaped' " Bakura? The guy from the prison area?' yugi asked waking up

Atemu as he pulled yugi up looked down at him in a worried expression " you met him?"

" Yes, I made Kathy take me to see him" yugi said not knowing what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into

" Come yugi you're in danger," Atemu said as he dragged yugi into the place. In the corridors, Kathy was running in search too of Bakura as she accidentally ran into yugi.

" Sorry," Kathy said simply lifting her self off from the ground.

Atemu looked down at the girl that was the 'light' of his sister; he looked deep into her eyes judging her soul.

" So you had no clue Bakura was going to escape you are to guard yugi with your life once the safe room is reached," Atemu demeaned.

Kathy frowned following Atemu. " I really hate when you do that and don't warn a person," Kathy said annoyed but knew perfectly well that it was needed. He didn't want to place his precious eye candy in the hands of accomplices of a person who might me aftertime.

The safe room was atop many stairs and slowly the trio climbed them.

From the shadows down the hall carrying a golden pyramid Bakura stood.' This is becoming too easy soon the midget will be in my hands and I will kill him' Bakura thought with a smirk

Back with Atemu and co

The stairs had finally ended at the foot of a door. With a simple knob. Atemu opened the door to a simple room, like most rooms in the placed use or not this room was mostly dust free but lacked the more abundant accessory. The room contained a dresser with a chair, a bed, a bathroom, and a fireplace. Atemu closed and locked the door.

And Atemu turned around and looked at yugi. " Yugi I must leave you in hear till Bakura is captured it will be safer this way," Atemu sad sadly.

Yugi didn't know why but he felt tears coming down his eyes. 'Why am I crying?" yugi asked himself.

It was emotionally moment, Atemu bend down to Yugi's ear. " In case, something happens, I want you to know…I love you little one," and before he pulled fully away he gave yugi a peak.

Yugi was stunned and silent. Atemu was unsure what to expect from the quietness and so with a fluid monition Atemu went to the fireplace, and must have pushed something for a secret passageway was reviled and he traveled down it. And it closed up right behind him.

Yugi was dazed out. 'He loves me? But he, me..?' yugi thought trying to understand his thoughts or even if he swung that way. Maybe he did love the overly possessive pharaoh; then again maybe he didn't if he could ever get the chance he would have to look more into the matters.

" Yugi why are you crying?" Kathy asked moving toward yugi.

Yugi could feel some sort of pain in his heart what if he never did see Atemu again, he could never say if he felt the same way or not. How can you hate some one but maybe love them at the same time?

" I don't know why," yugi said as a thought it him. " Why in the world is their a fireplace here?" yugi asked looking at Kathy trying to stop the tears from falling of his face.

Kathy rolled her eyes. " I said we _mostly_ stay towards the old way, there are a few modern things here, it does get pretty cold at night also it doubles a s a secrete passage way if the other side hasn't been locked, which Atemu probably did," Kathy said off hand as she walked towards a desk pulling out a feather pen and some papyrus paper.

Yugi stood in his spot frozen' what is she doing,' millions f thoughts ran throughout his mind a malicious laughter was heard coming form behind the door.

Leaving the paper on the desk Kathy walked up to yugi.

" Yugi, bakua.. He might or is after you….. I can only do so much to help. He knows me to well and. he might use that to his advances. But yugi I give you my word on my life,.. I will do whatever I can .. To keep you as safe as I can.. From Bakura, I promise just trust me,"

Yugi wasn't sure but the look in Kathy's eyes where fear, what did she fear, was he safer being around her or aloe with the thief. Being the type of person he was he trusted Kathy.

" You know women, you shouldn't make promise you can't keep," came the sadistic voice of Bakura as the door opened

" And you little brat, it would have done you better if I never saw you, your life would have been spared, but now I hold it in my hands," Bakura said with a smirk as he closed the door with a softly as not to alert any sound. His steps seemed to slow down time as he came closer and closer to yugi. Each step breaking the small silence.

His arm reached out and caught yugi in the through and lifted him of the ground pain, pain f dying slowly. His vision blurred. ' Didn't Kathy promise to protect him, was she lying' yugi thought in a cloud way till he felt to the ground coughing

" Women, don't interfere, let go,.. I wasn't going to really kill the brat now, that's no fun" Bakura sad sadistically. Yugi was still trying to get precious air into his system as he once again felt he was being pulled up form the ground.

" Now for the perfect escape" Bakura muttered he, yugi and Kathy lifted the room, everything was the way Atemu left it except for the piece of papyrus on the desk, the darken skies made for the prefect getaway for the trio. Silently as the search for Bakura ended the trio where out of the palace area and was among the Nile in a small little abounded house a brief pit-top or a devious perfect place for a hid out.. What made it a perfect hid out was that since the house was nearly invisible with the sands of Egypt.

Back with Atemu.

Atemu climbed the secret passage way with Yugi's grandpa right behind him. The passageway was quite their footsteps echoed throughout the passageway, once they entered the room it was emptied.

" YUGI!" Atemu and Solomon shouted no answer "Kathy!" Atemu shouted next no answer.

" Atemu look at this, Solomon's said as he saw the sheet of papyrus it was both a note of conference and of fear.

_**Dear Atemu,**_

**_I must leave you for now. I must follow go with Bakura when he comes. Following Bakura is the only way to ensure yugi will live.. And not be killed right away. Or later by Bakura. It is the only way Atemu! By going I can at least try and hopeful stop Bakura if he tries to….. Kill yugi._**

Atemu I give you my word on my life,.. I will do whatever I can.. To keep yugi as safe as I can.. From Bakura. Please trust me Atemu

_**Please believe that I haven't betrayed you or yugi.**_

**_And Solomon grandpa. . Like I have said to Atemu, I give you my word that I will do whatever I can to keep yugi safe, and hopeful bring him back soon. _**

_**-Kathy**_

P.s. I hope I can bring yugi back to you soon.

Tbc.

Man that was a long update. Took me two days to write this. And this is 4 pages long! I hope you all enjoyed the update. Thanks' for all the reviews! And I guess I will try, to have another chapter out next week,… Oh go to my bio page plz and check out my art on the provided link plz! You can see what my Oc's look like . Sry for errors. i'll fix later.


	8. Is it your time, or will you be spared?

There will be a song this chapter, i don't own the song and i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

chapter 8

Is it your time Or will you be spared for now?

Darkness was all that was know to yugi. Slowly his senses came back to him, feeling he was sting on something sandy his throat ache and throbbed a bit. His hands seemed to close together behind his back; he was leaning against a dry wall.

Sound was the next thing to enter Yugi's mind. Bickering, of a female and a male. Over something yugi couldn't quite make out, clearly.

" I won't let you do this, You better not do anything when I am gone" the female said, she sound young and tired, and was half hearty arguing and her footsteps disappeared.

Sight, was next to come to yugi. He had finally awaked, but yugi was unclear as how he fell asleep in the first time.

The sun was up, it was no longer the night, he wasn't in any room that seemed familiar.

" Oh look the pharaoh's brat is up," came a deep voice of the male. Once Yugi's eyes where focused he could see a tall male, white hair the was spiked, tanned skinned, common among Egyptian people, Sharp eyes like a predator. This man was the person he came to know as Bakura.

" Bakura?" yugi said in shocked, this prisoner seemed so much different know that their was no shadow of the cellar the darkness of night to cloak his figure. Bakura was very muscular.

' Well I guess he wouldn't just sit in a cell for 10 years," yugi thought to himself.

"Listen here you brat, you speak when I talk to you," Bakura said savagely as kneeled down to yugi grabbing his chin with one hand and garbed his dagger with his other bring it to Yugi's cheek.

A sadistic smirk appeared on Bakura's faced as he shoved Yugi's face away and stood up. And before he turned away he kicked yugi is the stomach.

" You brat make me sick, I should have killed you on the spot, but know I will have the pleasure of tormenting you before I finally kill you," Bakura said as he walked away to another corner of the small shack innocently

" I'm am not a brat, you imbecile" yugi said annoyed by Bakura and his name. Yugi tired to stand up but found it difficult for the reason oh his hands where tied up along with his feet.

It would take time before and IF he could get free from them.

" That women, better not be giving away this hide out, or I will have to hurry up and kill you," Bakura said as he looked at yugi one more time.

" Then why don't you!" yugi said back trying to act tuff.

" Don't mess with me brat, or I make you death a slow and pain full one," Bakura said looking at his dagger flipping back in forth.

' What am I going to do, I'm stuck in a room with a killer…I have to escape, how am I going to do this!"' yugi thought trying to find a plausible meaning of escape or at less defend myself against this manic called Bakura.

There was silence.

In some case silence is a good, and other times it is bad. This is one of the time silence is bad and good.

To yugi this was fifty-fifty, as he tried to think of ways to escape and bad as who knows what thoughts where running through Bakura's head.

" You, know what brat?" Bakura said. " That pharaoh made a pretty dumb mistake, he left you in the care of my women, making my job so much easier, to bring him down, for killing my brother Ryou" Bakura said out of the blue.

' Maybe if I keep him talking I can stay alive longer,' yugi thought to himself.

" What happen to your brother?" yugi asked.

"Something horrid, that makes one seek out revenge," came Kathy voice over the door that had open and closed, she was different her face was cover in a cloth. Probably an attempted short notice disguise.

"You don't know the whole story women," Bakura said stubbornly.

" What are you doing her Kathy?" yugi said the small feeling of betray swelling inside him.

" Trying to keep Bakura from killing you,"

" I will kill him women,"

" What happened, tell me" yugi said curios about what happen to this boy called Ryou

" It was abouteleven years ago or so. My family and this women," Bakura began

" Stop calling me that Bakura! Its cute for awhile but if you are going to tell that story use my name for once,"

" As I was saying before you women intupted me. My family and Kathy where living in the village of thieves. One day the guards came, my brother was asleep and my father was with him, my mother had taken Kathy and me to 'shop'. Mother pushed us to an alley with the guards came towards here, I looked over the wall, she was murdered, and from this alley you could see whole parts of the town. Everyone was being killed and slaughtered in the horrid of ways. My brother was dragged out of the house, I saw him in the streets I tried to run out to him, before I could. They killed my brother, he was only 4! And he was killed for no reason!

The Guards had Bloodlust in their eyes. Then they picked up all the bodies and left the village.

Then… we made a foolish mistake or I did, I got Kathy and we followed the guards to an underground chamber, the villagers bodies where placed in a giant pot that was over a huge flame! The bodies of the villagers and my brother were melted into the metal that made up the 7-millennium items. I know the pharaoh knew of this, and for him to kill someone so young is unforgettable."

The information seemed so lacking but the emotion was there. The death of his younger brother and the massacre of his whole village, brought him to the point of obsessed revenge.

" Then why do you want to kill me?" yugi asked,

Bakura glared at yugi.

" Because you first off all are the pharaohs' brat, second, you are close to the pharaoh, you brat, thirdly, I want the pharaoh to know how it is to lose some one who is close to him, and finally the pharaoh was foolish enough to leave you with my women."

" Bakura, you are not going to kill yugi,"

" Women, do you dare disrespect me, do you take orders form the pharaoh now traitor."

" I'm not a traitor Bakura, but killing yugi over something he's not responsible for, or anyone isn't right, This isn't what Ryou would want," Kathy said as tars came form her eyes.

" And Ryou didn't deserve to die in such a way either women. He must be revenge and this brat is the key," Bakura said as he stomped over to yugi and pulled him up by the front of the tunic. And threw yugi across to the wall.

A crack was heard. Yugi's arm would be broke.

" Bakura! How could you!" Kathy screamed, as she turned to face yugi before Bakura arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

" Because I can, and you know that, I can do anything i want, once this brat is dead," Bakura said as he breathed onkathy's ear,

" That is when nights fall, we will finish of the brat, women, then we can have all the time to ourselves, wouldn't that be fun?" bakura finished with a smirk, making Kathy go red in the face.

Meanwhile at the palace.

In Atemu's chambers.

"It's my Fault, I should have keep yugi near me, how could I been so foolish," Atemu said in his ball form on his bed. Guilt was eating away at him.

" Brother, it's not your fault, you thought he was going to come after you, yugi will come back,"

"I know he will come back, but will he be back alive or dead? And also, the puzzle is missing"

Yamina let out a deep sigh as she remembered a song that would help with this situation.

"Brother you have to believe we will find yugi alive,"

" Why, the longer we wait the more dead he can be," Atemu said giving up all hope

" Brother does this song sound familiar? Maybe it will help you believe.

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

In this time of fear  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
With heart so full I can't explain

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
All hope is frail  
Its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
Its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
Now you will  
You will when you believe... " Yamina closed her eyes as she finished the last words.

Atemu was deep in though; he had guards searching for yugi and the others, now only time could tell if he would find yugi while he was still alive. Against the odds, Atemu had to just believe he would find yugi before its too late.

Tbc.

Okay, not a great chapter, sry. Next chapter will be some what better I promise. Also sorry for the wait. umm yeah i had to..re phrase kathy's and bakura's part when they were talking... anyway till i update again. PLZ no flames.


	9. For Love and Life

Thanks for all the reviews.

I hope you allenjoy this chapter.

For love and life

With Yugi, Bakura and Kathy

Yugi frowned in pain from his arm; it had begun to swell incredible, and a sign that indeed it was broken.

"Bakura, you. We can't leave his arm like that simple sling will subdue the pain a bit" Kathy said removing Bakura arms from around her waist.

"It doesn't matter women, he will be dead soon, the broken arm is just a plus," Bakura said sly as he walked to a corner of the hut and sat down grinning like a manic.

Now we all know or should know that when a female gets angry, well their can be some pretty grim consequences and Bakura was going to face his.

"Bakura, if you have one small compassion bone in your body," Kathy yelled stomping up to Bakura waving her finger at him " You will allow me sooth up on the pain that yugi is facing,… or the consequences for you shall be grim in your sense," Kathy said grinning.

" Don't talk to be like that women, your going to give away our hiding spot if it will shut you up fine go help the brat, like I said he going to be dead soon so it doesn't do him any good," Bakura said harshly then easing up and started to a grin.

Now yugi seeing all of this has no where to go, especially since now one of his arms is broken, and it would be harder to defend against the manic. But also when a person is in shock sometimes they go blank and don't know what to do. In this case yugi was blank. Mostly from the pain not letting him think.

" That's better Bakura," Kathy said with a smile as she went to the kitchen part of the hut and picked up a knife and a bowl of water. The knife was sharp and short and light, slow she walked over to yugi and sat down. She leaned over to wear yugi arms where tied.

"Yugi don't be afraid of this knife, I'm just cutting the material Bakura used to tie up your arms, and it. Might press against your skin,"

" Your very strange, you know this is wrong, but why do you go along with his manic plans?" yugi asked while Kathy cut his bonds and proceed to cut the bottom of her skirt.

"Because yugi, I love Bakura, but I'm not stupid enough to let him get away with killing you he just has …issues," Kathy finally said

" What are you doing now?" yugi asked curious as Kathy soaked the part of her dress she had cut and began to wrap it around yugi arm. And placed the piece of clothed she had used earlier to hide her face to make yugi a sling.

"Old fashion sling, to ease some of the pain and swelling. I guess I learned some thing after the two times I broke my arm," she said with a laugh.

"Thank you, f-" yugi began as Bakura cut him off

"Don't think for one moment brat that just because I didn't say anything about your bandage being off that I don't know they aren't on, you try to escape, and I will kill you before you get out the door," Bakura said menacing " so I would advise you not try to rush your death"

" Women, I'm hungry, cook something, and something small for the brat too," Bakura ordered.

'After the meal it will be dark and the brat will die' Bakura thought

The palace.

Atemu sat in the throne, he had sent countless guards to search over for any clues where Bakura, Kathy or most importantly his beloved yugi was or had been.

'Please let Yugi be safe, I have to see him again, his eyes so innocent, his milky skin, his voice, I miss him so much even thought it been almost a full day, I feel if I don't find him soon, something bad is going to happen.' Atemu sought to himself as countless people came in and told him of their problems and how they thought he cold help or what they needed from him.

Finally when the sun had sat, Atemu was left alone in the throne room, Atemu was aware that the day was over but he also had the feeling that something important was going to happen here soon.

Back with Bakura and co.

Bakura smirked when darkness finally fell. From within his cloak he took out the millennium puzzle. And steeped menacing towards yugi.

Yugi seeing this tried to get out of the way but was no match against Bakura.

Bakura roughly took Yugi's broken arm and pulled it in front of him, here he tied it tightly that it began to cut into Yugi's skin.

Yugi couldn't help but to let out painful whimpers. Because of his arms and the tightness.

Yugi's heart pound quickly fear over took his body. Death was close.

"Bakura, I'm coming with you," Kathy said as she saw Bakura heading towards the door with yugi.

"You better not stop be women," Bakura said as he headed out the door

Together all three followed a narrow river the would lead down to the palace, Bakura saw the perfect place, that by the time yugi body got to the palace he would be dead.

" Your going to drown me," yugi yelled.

"So the brat does have brains," Bakura said snarling.

"Please no," yugi begged.

"Please no' brat baby, you shall be my revenge on the pharaoh for killing my brother,"

"It' wasn't his fault, did you ever think he wasn't in control of those guards?" yugi offered as a desperate chance to live a few more minutes

"He knew of it and now he will pay by your death brat," Bakura said savagely as he picked up yugi and threw him into the Nile.

Yugi even though he knew how to swim it was difficult for him to stay above the water .One being his arm was broken only giving him one hand to swim with, 2 his arms where tied together h an object the felt to be getting heavier, he had about maybe a few minutes before he couldn't stay afloat and then start to drown.

"Soon my revenge shall be completed." Bakura said happily

"No, Bakura, it ends here, you are blinded by revenge and can't see beyond I, killing yugi because of what happen to Ryou is no reason to kill yugi, Atemu had no knowledge this was going on, it was his father, you can't change what is in the past, but you can't remember the good times you had with Ryou, I love you Bakura, but I can't allow you to do this to yugi," Kathy said as tears came down her eyes, she kissed Bakura on the lips softly and lovingly.

"Goodbye Bakura," Kathy said as she turned around in jumped into the river.

"Leave then…. Traitorous women I don't need you anyway,.. I was meant to be alone…Go, GO back to your precious pharaoh, see how he treats you when you bring him the dead brat… You will be crawling back to be, crawling I say," Bakura said out of anger.

With yugi.

As yugi had figured his legs so grew tired of trying to support his body. He was going under. Water had already poured down his mouth and gotten into his lungs. Every hack and cough brought more water into his body. A pretty sad way to die. As the water carried him further into a variety of objects till one hit him right between the shoulder blades. Putting yugi out of his misery as while he dreamt he would drown

With Atemu

Atemu was about to leave his throne as his guards came in.

"My pharaoh, we have food the boy, and the traitor." one of the guards said

"Bring them here," Yami, said uncertain of what the circumstances where.

Atemu was shocked when he saw yugi brought before him. He was soaked through, his eyes closed and wrapped around his precious hands was the millennium puzzle.

"Yugi," Atemu said sadly as he advance towards yugi. Tears falling down his face, he wrapped his arms around yugi.

"No, yugi my light you can't be dead no,. NO," Atemu marked in disbelief

"He's not dead,…just knocked out," Kathy's little voice said.

"You, you knew about this, yet you lied to me, where is that thief that took yugi," Atemu said glaring.

Now, Atemu is the person you never one to get angry other wise you could see sever consequences, and with you mess with his love you are dancing with fire.

" No answer, guards, take her and look her up till she talks, and bring yugi up to my room, I can feel his heart beat," Atemu said standing up as he left.

Back with Bakura.

Alone, Bakura walked the short way back to the hideout. Where he met a sight he never thought he would see.

A teenage boy, long white hair, in an old white tunic, very pale skin and wide chocolate eyes. Sitting on a cloth that hid the millennium ring.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked the young bot

The figure 'Ryou' nodded yes to Bakura's question.

"B-but you're dead, but here you look as you would have if you lived, who can this be, what's happening?"

The figure cocked his head to one side and grinned.

"Dear brother, I look how you would imagine how I look, after these years, It's all the pharaohs fault, he needs to be taught a lesson," Ryou said in a creepy voice.

"What's going on?"

"Simple dear brother, you have lost your mind, causing me to be here." Ryou said smirking

To be continued

Yay I final got to the part that inspired this story and the story is almost over..booo. Hope this was a bit more interesting.. Well till I update again. No flames plz


	10. What do you mean this is goodbye! part 1

Man sorry to leave all you hanging for so long, but I just got my inspiration for this LAST chapter. Also plz reread chapter 1,2, and 4 I changed the story a little bit this now takes place in the past. PLZ DON'T FLAME ME.

The possessive pharaoh chapter 10

Goodbye to all. What do you mean this isn't goodbye? Part 1

'He's not going to make it my pharaoh,' a thought that keep playing over and over in Atemu's ears. Not to long ago after he sent the traitor Kathy to the prison area did he go look at his love and see how he was doing? The healers had just exited his room and their faces grim. The news of his light not making it shattered his soul and darkness evaded it. He made a vow, the person that has hurt his love so badly was going to pay, and to do that, he was going to have to be mean and cruel.

"Guard bring me the traitor," Atemu said low and harshly. Stunned by the certain turn of the pharaoh's mood they immediate went to the prison area to bring back the traitor.

He seconds ticked away as Atemu waited.

"Let me go," came the faint cries of the girl now labeled as a traitor.

The guards carried the girl and drooped her infront of the pharaoh with a loud thud.

"Here you are my pharaoh, the traitor," The guards said with bow and taking three steps back awaiting their next order.

Atemu studied the girl with an evil eye. Before he spoke.

"Where is the thief hiding, Tell me now, and I will spare your life" Atemu said in a sadistic tone.

Finding the ground was more interesting at the time, Kathy keep her eyes diverted to the ground. In her whole life working in the place she has never seen Atemu act this way. His nature seemed to turn all-dark all at once.

"Don't think stalling will save you, guards, pick her up," Atemu said in a commanding voice.

Still with her face to the face to the grown, in fear in her heart. Kathy spoke. " I will not tell you, Atemu, I have not betrayed anyone one yet I am labeled a traitor."

Anger flashed through amused eyes as he picked himself of his throne and walked towards Kathy. And right when he was two footsteps away from her. He slapped her. The echoing smack could be heard in the brief silence that followed.

A sniffling could be heard from the girl as the pharaoh glared evilly at the girl.

"If you don't tell me know, I will kill you in the most painful way." Atemu said as his hand went up to the space between the girl's head and neck.

A magical wind began to pick up in the throne room as the door burst open two dead guards bodies where tossed with the wind, as the white hair teen named Bakura entered.

"Put my women down, you bas-" Bakura began to shot as he head towards the guards, the pharaoh and his women. But was interrupted as Atemu spoke " Guards! Bring the thief to me,"

The guards drop the girl and moved to capture Bakura,

A sadistic smirk grew over Bakura face as he spoke," You guards are pathetic, think they can actual stop me," Bakura placed a tan hand outward as he blasted the guards to the shadow realm.

"So you come to met our death," Atemu said evilly

Bakura briefly looks at his women. "Get away form him women now," he ordered. As he took out the millennium puzzle from his back tossing it to Atemu.

"It would be to easy if you didn't have that,"

"Fool, this will only give me more power, prepare to die!"

From within his cape Bakura takes out a dagger as Atemu bares the eye of Horus and sends shadow magic at Bakura.

" Like that could stop me," Bakura said as he used his own shadow power to knock the ball away. It hit the roof and heavy dust feel upon the two. As the dust vanished Bakura could see the pharaoh anymore. A loud scream reached his ears. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," it was his women's voice. Form the pillars, where he guessed the girl hide, came Atemu, he had blood on his white tunic along with his a dagger that he always hid on him.

"You killed her you bas-" Bakura began his eyes browns knotting together in anger.

Atemu smiled sadistically

"A life for a life, but in this case you will have to die to, die as punishment for killing MY LOVE, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HIM WHATSOEVER,"

His eyes shone like a demon as Bakura full of grief began to dart towards the pharaoh

"FIRST YOU KILL MY BROTHER NOW YOU KILL MY WOMEN, DIE YOU SON OF A BIT-"

"You waste time with words," the pharaoh said as it seems the blood dripping swords was a distraction some how the same shadow ball Bakura knocked away not to long ago was heading towards him before he could do anything to protect himself the ball went right through his chest exploding his heart and pushing through to the other sides. Instantly he was dead, the millennium right glowed slightly as Bakura fell backwards. Dead

"You where not even worth my power, I shall see to it you never reach the afterlife, you lowly thief," Atemu said as he edged closer to Bakura, his sword raised. Bakura's head would be his trophy.

A choked sob could be heard from the dark, a small figure staggered out. Holding a red hand to her throat.

"You… killed…. him," she muttered, it was hard to understand what she was saying, and due to the fact she was slowly choking on her own blood in her throat.

Her mouth was wide open as she tried to drain the blood from her mouth she struggled to walk to Bakura dead body.

"You…. Killed…him…You. …Will…pay…. for………this……….murderer..," she said painfully slow as by the time she finished she was at the thief's body. Her falling blood hitting the millennium ring around his neck, that some how was in one peace unharmed by the attack, and only slightly dripping in Bakura's blood. A small voice in her head was telling her to kill the pharaoh

Silently she took out of her loves hands Bakura's dagger.

"Die -"

Atemu scoffed at the girl's attempt a threat to take his life. "Still living brat," Atemu's ad evil drawing up his swords.

Blinded my anger she ran towards the pharaoh dagger out and eyes closed she knew it wasn't worth it to give in, her love was dead, she could not face the man who killed her love.

A smirk appear on the mentally insane pharaoh, "Come and embrace your death,"

TBC

DONT HURT ME I HAD TO. Trust me there is much more to come. And I'm not sure if I got all the errors or not. It's taken me too long to get around to writing this, and now there is so more that's going to happen. Plz don't flame me. Along with you review plz tell me what story you wanted update most. Besides what it means to be a vampire and this fic. Another note, I know this chapter seems sort of. Random, because my inspiration was random. I AM going to eventually redo this chapter.


	11. Only in death,

A big thank you to Yami Yuugi how helped me out so much with this chapter, so it could be what it is now.

Now for the chapter all have been waiting for.

Only in death, do we realize we love someone

Warm, moist tears fled into that of the mixture of Bakura's cooling blood. The distraught form of his lover muttered under her breath as he approached his now sullen yet dead form.

"No-no, no," she mumbles, gazing down him with tears, unknown of the presence of the pharaoh.

"Death was too good for him. After what he did deserves more reparations," Atemu said as he smirked at the blood on the ground and the blood that was slowly flowing down the sword.

"Shut up Atemu!" Kathy snapped turning, an anger glare at the pharaoh who was losing his sanity with every passing second.

"You have no right to call to me that, traitor," Atemu said in a harsh tone, tightening his grip on his sword. His fiery crimson eyes blazed with anger and molten lava. His point of insanity was losing touch with that of reality.

"I can call you what I want Atemu! You have no control over me. I'M NOT A TRAITOR!" Kathy said hysterically as she stood on her own two feet, never noticing the soiled filth of the tomb robber's blood that soaked her dress.

" Traitor. Woman in your line of duty, you let my love, my light get killed. You will now suffer the penalty of death," Atemu gritted his teeth as tears fell down his dark skin as he then charged at the form of the over confident woman.

"Kill me then! " Kathy stated as her eyes went blank. Fear intertwined with pride flooded through her body, soon increasing in power by that of adrenaline. "With my death I curse you. I curse you to the darkness as foretold by a priest to condemn your soul from this world until all deeds are taken account of. Until then shall you have faith for a punishment far worse then death; to be dead, but never join the afterlife!" These were her last words as the pharaoh's sword pierced through her stomach, only leaving her fresh life giving fluid a chance to mix with that of her fallen lover.

The creek of an old door opening signaled the entrance of t he High Priest Seto, holding his all powerful scepter-like sennen item, that of the millennium rod.

" Good bye my dear cousin," Seto said stated in that of a complete smug nature.

Though a great light erupted from his cousin's fallen body. The once all-powerful puzzle of unity lit up the entire darkened room, glowing in pure light as the inverted pyramid began to tremble. A large amount of its golden pieces began to dismantle, falling into a heap. An eerie peal white light erupted from the pharaoh's body, swirling as it mixed into the darkness, soon taking its spiritual form towards the puzzle. The light was that of one's Ka, that of the great Pharaoh Atemu.

With a satisfying smirk, Seto walked calmly towards the fallen body as he screamed.

"MURDER! THE PHARAOH IS DEAD."

Panic filled screams echoed the halls as members of the royal family arrived.

The first being that of Atemu's younger sister, Yamina.

" My dear brother. No you can't be," Yamina choked between sobs. Crystalline tears flowed down her dusky bronze cheeks falling onto her brother's lifeless corpse as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your great losses." Seto said, trying his best to add fake sympathy towards his current emotions.

"Losses? What do you mean?" realization struck her mind as she shook feverishly. "You don't mean...?"

"Yes I'm sorry. By the looks of it, that nasty thief killed the girl, then went after the pharaoh. But our pharaoh being as he is must have killed Bakura first. I can't understand how he himself died."

The door once again creaked open, slowly to reveal a small boy with tri-colored hair and large innocent amethyst eyes. It was none other than that little Yuugi.

The death of the man he realized he had loved, and the girl and boy he was slowly begging to understand laid down.

What hurt the most was seeing Atemu dead, gazing at his lifeless body, but something of great tragedy fell into pure reality of Yuugi's mind.

'I can't sense him,' Yuugi thought to himself.

'Before when I knew him I had always felt him somewhat. Now there is nothing. He can't be dead!'

Tears fell from Yugi's large naive orbs as his chest heaved from his broken heart. He had felt as though his soul had fallen apart, as if he had lost the other half of his soul.

" No Yuugi stay away," Yamina cried out as Yuugi ran to the lifeless corpse atemu.

Things had fallen into his shattered reality. His love was of no longer, along with the Kathy and that of the tomb robber.

'Why does reality have to be so harsh? Why did I have to lose the other half of my soul, the possessive pharaoh?'

The end

Yes Sry to say this is the end, for know, I might either start work on the sequel, or I might work on some other fics first I don't know yet.


End file.
